


Best of all worlds

by assortedwords



Category: Free!
Genre: I don't know, M/M, sorry if I fucked anything up, speed-posting this for my friend's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/pseuds/assortedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>What if I had to choose one of them for a boyfriend?</i><br/>It’s silly, Makoto knows—you don’t really choose lovers, that’s the one thing everyone agrees on after they’ve loved someone romantically.<br/><i>But…what if?</i><br/>Based off that one drama CD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of all worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurokeitos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokeitos/gifts).



_What if I had to choose one of them for a boyfriend?_

It’s silly, Makoto knows—you don’t really _choose_ lovers, that’s the one thing everyone agrees on after they’ve loved someone romantically.

But…what _if_?

He’s said the truth—he really can’t choose. He thinks of each of them, _really_ thinks about them; about dating them, being by their side romantically. Maybe it’s a little weird, but he supposes it does merit some thought, since the other three were so sure on his apparent inevitable demise in dating.

With Haru, he thinks, it would be the same—heading over on mornings to remind him of school’s existence, sharing lunchboxes on the rooftop, talking to him about everything and nothing and everything in between, comforted by the knowledge he would be listening. And if he wasn’t—well, Makoto laughs a little; he supposes Haru wouldn’t be Haru without his quirks. With Haru he thinks of comfort, murmuring goodnights just before he falls asleep on him, gentle shakes to wake him up, lazy study dates.  He thinks of protection and cherishment and every day like a favourite song, wrapping you in a cocoon of contentment and warmth.

Nagisa, he laughs—Nagisa would be relentless sunshine in summer, knocking on his door excited with a new adventure, whether it be to somewhere he’d never been before or a destination from his childhood, Nagisa would have a special way to colour it with fresh paint of confidence in all the ways things could go _excellently_. But Nagisa would also be blanket forts on a sad day, cuddles at the end of a tiring one. Nagisa, Makoto racks his brain—well, in the end, he is sunshine. _Almost_ too much in its unrelenting brightness—never _actually_ too much, in Makoto’s opinion, but he smiles fondly at the others’ rather differing ones—but its warm, soft glow streaming through windows to wake you up in anticipation of another wonderful day—people don’t appreciate it enough, calls it annoying and insufferable, but sunshine is one of the best (and few) things in life that will never go away.

Rei is…Rei is a bit of several different things, too much of a mix for Makoto to put into a metaphor. He is a day-planner accidentally dropped in lieu of a surprise, proof that love never fits any rational equation. Makoto has no doubt he would be treated excellently by Rei, intellectual conversations over dinner at a familiar restaurant and always being walked home right up to his doorstep, chaste kisses on the cheek just before he goes inside. Who would’ve thought every perfect date-cliché, he could see happening with Rei? Makoto pictures sitting in a Ferris wheel car in the dark of the night as Rei and he look out over Iwatobi blanketed by stars, and he feels a bit silly, because—first of all, he’d get scared because of the height, and—why can he picture it so clearly?! Aah, obviously this fancy’s taking a bit of a toll on him…or maybe not, since they’re his friends, and nothing’s explicitly romantic in these imagines, anyway.

Rin—Rin would definitely think he was silly, but Makoto can’t really stop himself, nor does he want to, for old times’ sake, and so Rin wouldn’t be left out, even if nobody except him will ever know about this. Rin—Rin is the closet romantic, Makoto smiles. Bouquets on the anniversary of their first date, brushing off the gesture as “nothing, only did it because figured you’d remember something like that”, blunt in his opinions towards everything but he’d know when to shut up when it counted. Makoto thinks of comfort in a mutual understanding, because Rin _understands_ how he feels about the sea and as horrible as it sounds it has a bond over them, and that’s not really necessarily bad, Makoto thinks. Because they can be scared _together_ , and recover together, and he knows they’ve both come a long way from they were kids and he doesn’t even know if Rin has any hard feelings towards the sea, really, the cheery kid from elementary school never _quite_ opened up, not unlike the Rin now, heh—

Makoto falls asleep with four boys encircling his mind and he thinks maybe all four of them would be the best, that he’s really the luckiest the way he has it now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the nerd of my life, [akurananase](http://akurananase.tumblr.com). Happy birthday, and this fic is definitely full homo. I know you love the tachibanana and also I was inspired for this fic, so here! Also, an obligatory apology to the Free!dom for the first fic because did I fuck anything up I'm sorry


End file.
